Burning Bridges
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: It's the last oneshot for Painful Heartbeats. Showing what happens after that story so I hope you read it and like it.


_So here is the last oneshot for The Painful Heartbeats. As promised it's what happens afterwards. Hope you like it._

_Don't ask about the name by the way. It's the song that is playing right now and it kind of fits so I used it._

ALEC POV

"Alexander..." There was a soft whisper in my ear, hot breath tickling my neck, slowly lulling my sleepy mind back to consciousness. "Alexander…" A soft pressure on my cheek. Then another. And another.

I made a barely audible noise in the back of my throat and turned over. Pressing myself against the solid warmth next to me. My head nestled against firm chest. Not wanting to wake up but still doing so.

"Alexander…." There it was. That soft voice again, making me smile slightly as I felt lean fingers comb through my hair.

"Wake up love." He sing-songed, still in a soft whisper as he pressed a kiss on top of my head.

"Morning." I mumbled finally opening my eyes slowly and turning my head so I can look at him. My eyes meeting green and gold ones.

"Morning darling." He smiled And leaned down to leave a quick kiss on my lips. Pulling away way too fast for my liking so I followed and coughed his lips in another kiss. A longer one this time.

"That's better." I smiled shyly as we pulled away for real this time.

Magnus's smile brightened even more at this and he tightened his hold on me, his arms warm and safe around me. "You know you're really beautiful in the morning. You always are but I love waking up next to you the most."

I blushed not able to help it and ducked my head.

Magnus chuckled at that.

"Don't you have classes?" I asked, glancing towards the clock to see that it is already eight am.

"It's Tuesday. So no. Not until one at least." He answered, still combing his fingers through my hair. "I just want to stay in bed with you for a little bit more. Just lay a bit and enjoy the new apartment."

I smiled, nuzzling my head onto his neck.

Oh that's right…I thought, feeling happy. Something I felt a lot lately. We moved. Yesterday. We moved into a apartment because I can't live with him in the dorms. It's our apartment. It's small but it's ours. Just ours which makes it perfect. All of it still feels like a dream. But even if it is I never want to wake up then.

"I'd love that."

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence. Just enjoying being next to each other. Not having to get up or go anywhere. Feeling like we have all the time in the world.

"I love you." I was the first to break it. Suddenly feeling the need to tell him.

I could feel his smile on as he had his lips pressed on top of my head. "I know darling. I love you too. More then you know."

This only made me smile wider.

But then I remembered something and the smile fell.

"Magnus I have to go back." I whispered, my mood suddenly changing into something less.

"What? Why?" He sounded and looked startled and a bit scared as he pried me off of him and pulled back so that he can look at my face. "But we just-"

Seeing him look like that made me realize how he saw my words and I was quick to reassure him. Cutting him off because he misinterpreted my words. "Not like that. I'm not going to leave." I relaxed a bit as I saw him sigh in relief and do the same. "I meant that I have to go back to school and officially drop out." My voice was dry as I said it.

It wasn't that I wanted to do it. I was so close to graduating after all. But I just can't take the bulling anymore. There is a point that once you reach you just can't take anymore. I'm at that point. And I have to get out before it's too late.

"Oh." He got out, understanding taking over now.

"Yeah." I looked down again. "I want to get it over with as soon as possible."

"We can go now then."

My head snapped back up to look at him with wide slightly frightened eyes. "What?"

"I'll go with you." He said, drawing soothing circles onto my shoulder. "We still have a few hours before school for me so we can go now."

"Are…Are you sure?" I asked biting my lip uncertainly. I want him to come with me. I really do. But is it really okay?

"Yes I'm sure." He pecked my lips once. "I'm not letting you go alone."

"Okay." I nodded slightly feeling a little less on edge now. "I guess we have to get up now."

"Five more minutes." He threw himself half on top of me, not letting go.

I laughed at his childishness. Loving it nonetheless.

"Ok five more minutes." I got through my laughter, not even trying to fight him. "But the then we have to get up and shower if we want to make it."

"Whatever you say darling." He mumbled and I blushed again, loving when he calls me that. But I'm not going to tell him that. Ever. His ego is big enough as it is.

…

The shower ended up taking longer than expected because Magnus thought that I need to loosen up a bit first which ended up in a really long shower that was less of a shower and more of hot kisses that lead into something more. Which, in the end, lead to us taking an actual shower with cold water.

Luck decided to finally be on my side though because when we got to the school building it was during class which meant that rarely anyone was out in the hallways.

I let out a sigh of relief and walked inside, Magnus's hand held tightly in mine.

I stopped at where the Chairman's office was. "I have to go in alone. But can you umm…Can you go clean out my locker?" I held up a bag and a piece of paper with my locker combination written on it.

"Sure love." He flashed me a reassuring smile and squeezed my hand once before letting go and taking it all instead.

I returned the smile but a little shakily. "Ok so I'm going to go. My locker is that way." I pointed down the hall. "You can't miss it." I added bitterly.

He nodded and leaned down to kiss me. Long and slow before pulling back again. "I'll wait for you back here when I'm done okay?"

"Okay." I smiled a little more genuinely this time before turning around and knocking on the door. Hearing his footsteps as he walked away.

"Come in." I voice called from the other side of the door and I tool one last deep breath before turning the knob and opening the door.

MAGNUS POV

The second I saw his locker I froze.

I mean he told me what happened but I couldn't even imagine it was this bad. And the fact that no one even tried cleaning it up these two weeks is even worse.

With a sigh and a clenching of my heart I opened it up with the written combination and just started throwing everything in it into the bag. Wanting to be done with this as fast as possible so that we can get the hell out of here and have it all behind us. I don't like seeing Alec like this. Frightened and sad. Ii don't want to see him look like that ever again.

Soon enough it was done and I was back by the door where we parted. Hearing the voices talking from the inside but not able to get the words out.

The ringing of the bell startled me out of my concentration and I jumped back a bit before leaning onto the wall next to the door. Waiting.

The students started pouring out of the classrooms and it wasn't silent anymore. Making me unable to hear anything from the inside. Demit.

I could see them glancing towards me in confusion as they passed by. Murmurs and whispers started soon too.

"Who is that?" "He's hot." "He's gay." "Is that guy wearing glitter?" "What is he doing here?" "Is he waiting for someone?" "Is he a new student?" "I never saw him before. Is he new?" "Who is he waiting for" "Why is he standing there?" "Who is he?" "He looks familiar for some reason." "Wow he's wearing makeup."

I just sighed and continued looking at nothing in particular. Used to this. Used to being the center of attention. Not minding the whispers like Alec does. I'm used to it.

The whispered continued and then a girl stepped out of the small crowd that was forming and approached me.

"Hi there I'm Anna. Are you new?" She asked with a flirtatious smile looking a little nervous.

I flashed her a sly smile, used to this too. "No. I'm just waiting."

"Waiting for who? Your girlfriend?" She looked a little hesitant as she asked.

"No. I'm waiting for my boyfriend actually." Seeing her smile go down in a second was hilarious.

"Magnus."A hesitant voice called me as the door next to me opened before she could say anything else.

I grinned, shifting all of my attention to the boxy next to me now.

"Hi darling. Ready to go?" I asked, offering my hand and slinging the bag over my shoulder.

"Y-Yeah" He looked my hand in his shaky one, trying to ignore all the whispers but it wasn't working.

I furrowed my eyebrows, not liking that.

"It's okay love." I whispered into his ear before pulling him towards the exit. Squeezing his hand a bit.

He squeezed back. Shifting a little closer to me as we walked. His hand stopping shaking.

I smiled slightly at that. Satisfied that can make it even a little bit better.

…

ALEC POV

"Hey I was thinking." Magnus started as we walked hand in hand back towards the apartment and I groaned.

"By The Angel no. That never ends well." I got out. Only half joking because it really doesn't.

"Oh hush darling. Its good this time." He smiled at me and I sighed.

"Okay go on." I encouraged.

He grinned at that even wider. "Okay so I was thinking that we should get a pet. A cat."

"A cat?" I asked. Actually liking the idea. I always wanted a cat.

"Yes a cat. We can call it Chairman Meow." He said excitedly.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Are you serious? We are not naming our cat Chairman Meow."

"Why not?" He whined but then stopped walking suddenly to look at me with hopeful eyes. "Wait so we are getting a cat?"

I chuckled and shrugged. "Yeah why not."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my lips. "I love you you know that."

I laughed again. Forgetting all about where we were just a few minutes ago. It doesn't matter anyway. All that matters is the future. Not the past. And the future seems so damn good at the moment. Everything does with Magnus here by my side.

"I love you too."

"Let's go to the pet store right now. Chairman Meow we're coming." He let go of me and grabbed my hand once more before pulling me further down the street. Me still laughing at how eager and happy he is at the moment.

And honestly…I was too.

How can I not with Magnus by my side?

A bright future is waiting for us after all. And I wouldn't have it any other way no matter how many obstacles are awaiting us.

We're together. And we will face them together when the time comes. That's all that matters.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_It ended up long again. I told you it will. Hope you liked it and will review. It was fun writing for this story but this is the last one. No more. This is all I was planning on writing and I don't intent to do any more. Hope you don't mind too much._

_So review my lovelies._


End file.
